Miracles Only Happen Once
by blonde gone wild
Summary: [Sequel to The End Is Only The Beginning] You need to read the first one for this one. Well, i cant really put a summary without giving a lot of things away... so you're just going to have to read it to find out. : Rated M to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Oh how I miss writing for the other story! Haha. Im just super glad that everyone wanted a sequel:) **

**So, I never really got say thanks to everyone who reviewed The End Is Only The Beginning. So, thanks! I loved reading them. I didn't really think that the last chapter would make some people tear up. Haha. That means a lot to a writer. :)**

**Anyways, im still trying to think of a name for this story. So, hopefully by the time im done with this chapter, I'll know of one.**

**Oh, and before I do actually start to write, I want to tell everyone that I'll be doing it mainly from everyone's POV. I different change than from the last story. But, some parts will be from other peoples. You know, like from Spencer and Ashley. Hehe. It's going to start off in senior year at King High.**

**Disclaimer: South of Nowhere does not belong to me. Belongs to Tom. I wish it did though. Haha. But, the plot and everything else belongs to me. :)**

**Enjoy the first chapter!**

It's been exactly two years since Ashley and Spencer said their goodbyes to each other at the concert. The time when they both didn't want to lose each other but knew that Ashley had to leave. It wasn't like they were both counting the days. Which they really weren't. They kind of lost touch after a couple of weeks after Ashley left Ohio.

And Ashley really seemed to become jealous when she found out that Spencer had started to date Renee once again. They started to date about 3 weeks after Ashley left. Spencer only started to date her because she didn't want to feel that feeling of being alone and abandoned. She wanted to feel that feeling that Ashley gave her, but never felt it again.

It wasn't because they wanted to lose touch either; it was because they were both always busy. They kept themselves too busy for each other and that was probably the wrong choice on both of their hands. Spencer was always with Renee, and Ashley was keeping herself busy with trying to sing. But, all her inspiration disappeared when she left that night in Ohio.

But, Ashley walked into King High today sadly with her ex- boyfriend. The boyfriend she had before Ohio but broke up with him the day she left. His name was Aiden Dennison. They're both seniors this year. Both 18 years old. One happy, the other not. Ashley of course, remembered what today was.

They both sat down at their usual table at lunch with the usual people. Kyla Woods who is Ashley's half-sister and Chelsea Lewis, a good friend of theirs and an amazing artist. Madison Duarte, head cheer-leader of King High, usually sat with them, but today the school was having a pep-rally.

Everyone was talking to each other, besides Ashley. She wasn't talking to anyone. She was in thought. She was in thought of a certain blue eyed blonde girl that changed her life two years ago. That girl lived in that small town back in Ohio. The town that everyone knew who Spencer Carlin was. The town that flipped out when they heard that Ashley's dad was in town for two weeks.

Ashley sat there at the lunch table. Tuning everyone out as she was remembered the next day at King High when Ashley came back from Ohio.

_She walked into her school. The one that everyone knew her name. The one that every other guy wanted to date her. The one that doesn't give a shit about what's going on in you life. California for you. Ashley walked away from her car, purse on her shoulder, and cell phone in her hand. She was greeted by her friends and her half-sister. They hugged her and they could all tell that something happened back in Ohio. Something that would change everyone's lives._

"_How was Ohio?" Aiden asked the beautiful brunette girl. He slipped his hands into his pockets. A familiar place for his hands._

_Ashley's smiled beamed as she told them, "It was… amazing." She didn't lie. It really was. She never would have thought that someone could change someone's life that quickly._

_Madison smiled at her friends enjoyment about Ohio, "Meet anyone hot?" She said bluntly_

_A smile came across Ashley's face again as she remembered all the memories she had with Spencer. "Yeah," She told them_

"_What'd he look like?" Kyla asked as Aiden rolled his eyes_

_The smile was still there and without hesitation she told them, "She had blonde hair, ocean blue eyes that you could just get lost in. She had better basketball skills than Aiden." Everyone laughed. They never caught on when she said 'she', "And her personality is indescribable. Everything about her," She remembered some moments she had with Spencer, "Was something I'll never forget." The smile was still there, but there was a hint of sadness_

"_Wait…" They all said in unison_

_Ashley knew that it was coming. "Did you say 'her'?" Aiden said taking his hands out of his pockets and placing them on his backpack straps. He stared at her, shocked._

_Madison's jaw dropped a little, "Are you gay?" She added with Aiden's remark_

_Kyla didn't say anything. She always kind of figured that her sister was gay. She always caught her staring at some really hot girl's ass. But she never said anything. She didn't want to embarrass Ashley. Ashley just nodded. She pulled out a picture of Spencer and herself in Spencer's car. She handed it to them to see for themselves. To see just what she fell in love with._

_Aiden grabbed the picture from his ex-girlfriends hands, "Wow, Ash, you got some good taste in girls." Aiden said staring at the blue eyed blonde in the picture_

"_I can't believe you're gay!" Madison exclaimed not even looking at the picture. _

"_Shut up, Mads." Kyla said hitting her arm and continued to look at the picture_

Aiden, Kyla, and Chelsea all stopped talking and looked at Ashley. They looked at their friend that was clearly depressed about something. But, none of them remembered what happened exactly two years ago. "What is she thinking about?" Aiden asked taking another bit from his chili cheese burrito

Kyla shrugged, "I don't know." She said taking a bite of her green salad

Ashley looked over at her friends, "What?" She asked not hearing anything they were saying

They all kind of laughed at her, "What were you thinking about?" Chelsea asked taking a sip of her water, but still stared at one of her closest friends she had. She was concerned.

A smile crept up on her face. That smile that Spencer couldn't stand. That smile that would break Spencer's heart. That really sad smile that she never wanted to see but came out way too often. "Nothing." Ashley lied to her friends. She missed Spencer and always had. She cursed her dad every night before she fell asleep for taking her to Ohio. She always looked at that same exact picture of the two of them in Spencer's car before she fell asleep.

**Now it's back in Ohio!**

Spencer sat in her English class. The last class of the day. She sighed as she looked at the board and the directions written across it. It said "Write a paper about the best memory you had in the past two years. Due Friday" She sighed as she realized that Friday was tomorrow and that her best memory in two years was a certain brunette girl that came from California. Ashley Davies.

She pulled out her notebook and a pen slowly. She was ready to write about the two weeks that Ashley was here in Ohio. But she couldn't. All she could think of was the memories she had with her. All she could think about was how she was so stupid to not be able to see that Ashley would only be here for a short amount of time.

_There they were, sitting in Spencer's 2007 Sliver Mustang. It was during the first week she was here. Spencer believed it was a Friday and Spencer was eating a cupcake with white frosting on it. It was after practice and it was a girl on the team's birthday so she brought cup cakes. Her favorite sweet food._

_Ashley was very amused to see Spencer really enjoy her cupcake. And she really wanted to ruin that moment. She knew that they both would get a good laugh out of it. So she pushed the cupcake into Spencer's face and started to laugh._

_Spencer jumped at Ashley's actions, "Ah! Ashley!" She laughed as she looked over at her. Her mouth was slightly open still in shock._

_Ashley just sat there and smiled away. She didn't say anything to the beautiful blonde that sat before her. But she did pull out of expensive camera that she got for Christmas this year. She pulled Spencer close to her and snapped a picture of the two of them together. _

_Spencer slightly laughed, "I hate you." She said with a smile wiping off the white frosting from her face with her hands_

_Ashley giggled, "No you don't." She told her still smiling_

_Spencer turned to Ashley and gave her a playful glare. She knew exactly what she wanted too do. And just then wiped the white frosting that was on her hands on Ashley's face. "Now I don't." Spencer laughed_

_Ashley started to laugh, "Jerk." She said with a smile and started to wipe it off_

"_Wait wait!" Spencer grabbed Ashley's camera from her lap and snapped a picture of the two of them. The same picture that Ashley looks at before she falls asleep at night. The picture that Renee made Spencer put away because she was afraid of something. _

_Soon after they broke up, which wasn't too long ago, Spencer forgot about that picture till just now._

Spencer chuckled as she remembered that memory of the two of them. Just then, she heard a familiar annoying voice, "What are you laughing at?" The guy that sat next to asked her

The teacher heard him talking, "Brian! No talking!" He exclaimed

Spencer smirked at him and then the bell rang. "Damn it." She said packing up her stuff. Now she has homework tonight.

Spencer went to basketball practice. She ran harder today. She sweated more than usual. She didn't want to remember Ashley right now. She wanted to focus on what she loved to do. Basketball.

After a hard day practicing, Spencer went straight home to work on her homework. She drove with the music blasting. She wanted to drown out the thoughts that she was having about Ashley. The thoughts that she hasn't thought of exactly one year ago.

She opened her front door to her parents fighting again. She was getting really tried of them fighting. She didn't want to listen to them pick fights with each other anymore. She wanted to run away. She sighed and started to make her way up the stairs and into her room but her mom called for her and her two brothers.

They all sat down in the living room on the couch. The kids that is. Paula and Arthur stared at them, "Kids, your mother and I," He started "We're getting a divorce." He told them, uncrossing his arms.

Spencer hid her smile and her joy for maybe happiness in her life now. _It's about time. _She thought to herself.

Her mother piped in, "It's just that your father and I fight way too much," Paula told them. _That's true mom, but why don't you tell us the whole truth? _Spencer had enough of her mother's lies. "And you're not in love with him anymore. We know the story mom." Spencer said out loud. She didn't mean for that to come out. She was only supposed to think that.

Paula stared at her in shock from her daughter's actions. The daughter that she hated, "Excuse me?" She said coldly

Spencer crossed her arms, "We all know that you're cheating on him with some dude at your work. It's not that hard to see!" She was already pissed off from earlier today when she and Daniele got into a fight. She just wished that her life was a whole lot easier right now. Today was not the day for anything.

Paula had enough, "Go to your room, Spencer." Her mom told her coldly

Spencer did as she was told. She walked away and over to the set of stairs happily. She was glad that her parents were getting a divorce. She couldn't stand her mom and all of her lies. She was happy that she would get the choice of living with which ever parent she wanted to live with. Her dad was the obvious choice.

Clay was here visiting everyone from college. He attended UCLA. So, basically, he lived out there and Spencer was completely jealous of him. She told him about the whole Ashley thing and he understood. She was really proud of her brother.

Glen was a different story. He never went to college. He never even applied. He was working as the manager at the Pet Shop in town. Of course he's going to stay with their mom because he couldn't afford to lose his job.

But for Clay, he probably wouldn't choose. He probably was going to get his own house and start his own family. Probably in California knowing him.

But, who knows. Maybe something incredible might happen to the Carlin family in the next couple of days. Something that no one would have ever thought would have happened.

**A/N Ok, there was the first chapter! Hope you liked it! When I was doing everyone's POV when I was talking about Spencer and them, I forgot that I wasn't just doing hers. Haha. That'll be hard to break. Haha. Ok, well I hope that everyone reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I really enjoyed reading them. So yeah, anyone have any suggestions for this story? It would be greatly appreciated. :) Haha. I mean, I know whats going to happen and all, it's just that, I need some stuff to go in before it all happens so it doesnt seem rushed. Know what I mean? Haha. Ok well, I know that you've all been waiting for this chapter for like what? 2 days now? Haha. Well here it is!**

**Enjoy Chapter 2!**

**California!**

Ashley sat on her bed cross-legged. She was listening to music. The music that reminded her of Spencer. As she sang along with the music, she held onto the picture of the two of them. She studied the picture closely. She studied every line, every hair, every expression that Spencer had. She sighed as the song ended and another one began.

"Oh how I miss you, Spence." She told herself out loud but it was almost in a whisper. She really did miss her. But, she never would have thought that it would be this much. She remembered that conversation that they had when she left that night. The one that Spencer promised Ashley that she would come to California and find her. The promise that Spencer broke. Or at least that's what Ashley thought.

**Ohio!**

Spencer laid in her bed, about to fall asleep when there was a knock on her door. She rolled over and watched her dad enter her room. He walked over to her bed slowly and sat down next to her. She looked up at him, waiting for what he had to say.

He put his hand onto his daughter's side and smiled sweetly. "How you doing?" He asked

"Great. Why?" She asked concerned to why he was asking her that

He sighed and removed his hand. Spencer turned over onto her back and then sat up against her headboard. "I just wanted to know." He told her, "I'm going to get the papers tomorrow." He added

Spencer hid her smile, "Ok." She said holding in her excitement, "You know dad, I'm going to live with you right?" She told him

Spencer watched as a smile appeared on her fathers face, "Of course."

Spencer let her smile out, "Because you and I both know that I can't live with mom. She's just… well you know. You were married to her." She laughed a little

Arthur laughed a little along with his daughter. The daughter that he loved so very much. The one that his soon to be ex-wife couldn't stand because she didn't live up to the Christian expectations. "Yeah I know. Well get some sleep, sweetie." He kissed Spencer's forehead and walked out of her room

Spencer sat there with a smile on her face. She wondered to herself where they would be going. She slid back down into a laying position and quickly fell asleep. That night, she dreamt a dream she hasn't dreamed about in a long time. About a year since this type of dream came along.

_Spencer sat there on the beach in California. She was wearing a white tank top and short cut off jean shorts. The sun was just going down and the weather was perfect. She was waiting for somebody. That somebody was supposed to be there already. That somebody was late. _

_She looked at her cell phone that she has held since she got to the beach 20minutes ago. She sighed as she put it back in her back pocket. That somebody was already 10 minutes late. She was about to leave. She couldn't wait for that somebody anymore._

_She stood up wiped that extra sand that still stuck to her butt off. She started to walk away when she heard someone talking to her. "Leaving so soon?" They asked her. Their voice seemed to be so far away, but yet so close._

_Spencer stopped in her tracks. A smile crept up onto her face as she turned around to see that someone she waited for what seemed like forever for. She walked towards that person and was embraced with a hug. "I've missed you so much, Spence." Spencer pulled back from that person and brought them into a passionate kiss._

Spencer sat up instantly in her bed with a cold sweat. There was music playing. She didn't know where it was coming from. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and replayed the dream in her head. "Who was that?" She asked herself. She couldn't place who it was. She looked at her alarm clock and it read 6 am. She sighed as she turned it off.

She got out of her bed and walked into her bathroom and took a shower. Maybe, hopefully, she could know who that was in her dream. She would have never guessed it was Ashley. She would be on the end of that list.

**California!**

Ashley sat up in her bed when she heard her alarm clock beeping. She looked at it and shut it off. It read 5 am. She closed her eyes as she got out of her bed. She walked into her bathroom and jumped into the shower. She wished life wasn't so damn hard for her

right now.

Her dad went onto another tour. But this time, it was in Europe. She was offered to go with him, but she denied it. She denied it just like every other tour she was offered to go on with him. She didn't want what happened back in Ohio to happen again. Now that she accepted herself the way she is. Gay.

She got out of the shower and got dressed. She slipped into a shirt that was a size too small for her. It showed her stomach. She slipped on her jean skirt that was shorter than allowed at school and then she slipped into her flip flops that went with her outfit.

She got into her expensive car and drove off to star bucks for her morning coffee. After she got her coffee, she drove to Madison's house to pick her up. She waited outside her house, sipping her coffee. She waited for her friend.

A couple of minutes passed and Ashley got impatient. She honked the horn a couple of times until the door opened and Madison ran down to the car. She got into the car and Ashley pulled off. "It's about time, geez; I could have found the cure to cancer!" Ashley joked

"Shut up, Ash. Where's my coffee?" She asked picking up the extra coffee that Ashley bought for her friend.

Ashley smiled at her friend. She watched her take a sip of her coffee. She pulled off of Madison's street and headed off to their school.

Minutes passed in slience between the two friends. Madison couldn't handle it anymore, "What's up Ash? You've been quite since yesterday." She pointed out. She stared at her friend.

Ashley shook her head and didn't say anything. She so badly wanted to explain to Madison about Spencer, but she knew that she wouldn't understand. She so badly wanted to see that cute face again, to hear that laughter, to look into those ocean blue eyes that she wasn't allowed to look into for the longest time.

Ashley stopped at the red light and waited more patiently than she did at Madison's house. "Ashley, you know you can talk to me about it." Madison took another sip of her coffee

Ashley took this opportunity to take a sip of her own coffee. "I know. Nothing is bothering me." She lied

"Ok." Madison let up off the topic. She knew that Ashley had changed since Ohio. She dressed differently, spoke her mind more freely, skipped classes, and even got a tattoo on her lower back.

Madison knew that Ashley thought that she forgot about the whole 'Spencer and Ohio love' thing. But Madison didn't. She was one of Ashley's bestest friends. How could she forget such a thing that changed a girl that has been in her life for the hardest and weakest times? She kind of hated Spencer for changing her, but she would never tell Ashley that.

"So, are we on for the movies tonight?" Ashley asked getting off the topic

Madison nodded, "Yeah. The love birds and Chelsea are in right?" She asked looking over at her

Ashley nodded and took another sip of her coffee as she pulled into the school parking lot. She turned off the car and started to open the door when she got a text message. She stopped and pulled out her phone from her back pocket. She read out loud, "1 new text message from Unknown." She hit accept, not knowing who it could be. She hit accept, not knowing that this text message would probably change her mood for sad to extremely happy. She had no idea what was to come.

"Come on Ashley!" Madison said getting really impatient and getting out of the car

Ashley sat there. She read the text again and again, _Hey… um, this isn't my phone. I broke mine. But it's Spencer. _She couldn't believe it. She had no clue why Spencer was texting her. But she had to text back, _Hey… what'd you do? And… why are you texting me?_

Madison knocked on the window of the driver side. She stood there with her hands on her hips.

Ashley sighed. She was still in shock about Spencer texting her. She grabbed her coffee and her purse and got out of the car. As she locked her car, she got another text message. She read it to herself as she and Madison walked into the school. _I threw it against the wall when me and Renee broke up. I've just been to damn lazy to go and get another one. And because… I was thinking about you this morning…_

Ashley smiled to herself. Her stomach was doing flips right now because she knew for sure that Spencer was thinking about her too. She wasn't the only one. She texted her back as she headed to her locker where she was meeting Aiden and Kyla. _That was like… what? 2 months ago? Lol. I guess that's why you never answered when I called. Lol. I was um… thinking about you too, but last night of course. And all day yesterday._

When Madison and Ashley walked up to her locker, Aiden and Kyla were already there. They were kissing though and Madison made a disgusted sound that broke them apart. "Oh um… hey guys. What's up?" Aiden said blushing hard

"Nothing." Madison said taking a sip of her coffee

"Yeah. Same here." Ashley said with a big smile. Spencer just truly made her day. She went to open her locker to grab something out of it.

Kyla, Aiden, and Madison all looked from one to another. "What's in the coffee, Ash?" Kyla asked taking her sister's coffee and sniffing it

Ashley laughed a little, "Nothing." She said taking it back from Kyla

"Someone got laid last night." Aiden joked as he intertwined his fingers with Kyla's

"Shut up." Ashley punched him in his arm as she received another text message

_Ha-ha you are such a dork. I love it. Yeah, I got stuck with writing a report for homework because I didn't do it in class. I was thinking of the time when you were in my car and you shoved that freakin cupcake in my face. I had to write about our two weeks together last night for homework. :) _A smile appeared on Ashley's face as soon as Spencer called her a dork.

"Who are you texting girl?" Madison asked trying to see what she was typing on her phone

"Spe-- no one." She lied. She replied back to Spencer, _Ha-ha, my bad. I tend to make you always have homework huh? Why? And whose phone are you using?_

Kyla then realized who it was, "Spencer?" She asked while adjusting her backpack

Aiden and Madison looked at Kyla with a confused look. Madison turned to Ashley, "You're texting Spencer?" She asked kind of shocked

Ashley just smiled and started to walk away. "Ashley!" They called after her and caught up with her

"What are you two talking about?" Aiden asked

Ashley kept smiling as she received another text message. _Yeah you do. Jerk. I have to write about the most fun I've had in the past two years. And Daniele's new jack ass boyfriend that I think is prefect for her. Lol_

Ashley let out a giggle, and texted back, _Are you in class? _

Her friends soon gave up on Ashley because they all knew that she wasn't going to tell them what she was talking about. It took a few minutes for Spencer to text back. _Not anymore. I just got out. It's break now. Why?_

Ashley smiled and she stopped walking. "Kyla let me see your phone real quick." She demanded.

Kyla handed her sister her phone and watched her punch in a number on it. Then she watched as she punch the same number into her own phone and closed her's. "Ok here. Thanks." Ashley handed her sister back her phone, "I'm going to go. See you guys at lunch." Ashley told them and walked off in the other direction

When Ashley was out of ear shot, she hit call. She waited for what seemed like forever for Spencer to answer. When she finally did, she could tell that her actions caught her by surprise. "Hello…" She heard Spencer say. She sounded scared, Ashley thought.

"Hey." Ashley said and realizing that herself was just as scared at Spencer.

**A/N Ok there it is! Hope you like it! I really kinda didn't like this chapter. I don't think it was all that good. I was debating onto whether to keep it, or write a new one. But, this is what you get; I was too lazy to write a new one. Haha. I really hope that you liked it. If you didn't, I'm sorry. Maybe you'll like the next chapter. I hope that everyone reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Today just seemed like a good day to update since I have nothing else to do because im stuck at home, faking sick because I didn't want to go to school today. I needed a break from all the shit that's going on. :)**

**Oh and I probably wont be updating for a while because of a lot of stuff going on in my life right now. Im moving Friday, so I probably wont have another update for a couple of weeks.**

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

**Ohio! Spencer's POV… I think ima start doing POV's again. It's easier now. :)**

_The bell just rang and im walking out of Math Class with Daniele and her new boyfriend, Luke. They are really cute together. I actually approve of him because he makes her so much more happier. Plus, he's on the basketball team, so that add's up more points. _

_I smile as I receive another text message from Ashley. I actually can't believe that I remembered her number. And I cant really believe that she actually texted me back. She must not be mad at me for never calling her. I read the text: 'Are you in class?' _

_I wonder why she wants to know that? I text her back. A couple of minutes passed and she still hasn't texted me back. I wonder what's up. I sit down with Daniele and Luke. He's talking to me about how our school is going to kick Meriwether High's ass tomorrow. I actually agree with him._

_His phone started to vibrate in my hands. I look down and I recognize the number. It's Ashley's Cell number. My eyes become wide and my heart starts to beat faster. I haven't talked to the chick in so long. I get up from the table and answer it, "Hello," I sounded scared. I didn't really mean to. What if she thinks I don't want to talk to her?!_

"_Hey," She replies back. She sounded just as scared._

I have no clue why both of us are so scared to talk to each other. I take a deep breath, "What's up?" I ask her not knowing what else to say

"Nothing. Walking to class. How about you?" she replies. I hear her say a hello to someone in the background

"Nothing. It's break." I tell her.

"So um… what's new?" She asked me

A smile comes across my face, and all of a sudden, im talking to her like she never left. "You'll never guess! My parents are getting a divorce!"

"And you're happy because of that?" She asks me

"Um yeah! Im moving in with my dad. I still don't know where though. I hope somewhere far away from my mom." Another smile crept up onto my face. What if we moved to California?

She must have read my mind. She always seemed to could do that. Even if we're more than a 1000 miles away. "What if you moved to California?" I could hear the excitement in her voice. She's trying to hold it back

"You know, Ash…ley," I say. I don't know if im allowed to call her Ash anymore. We haven't seen or spoken to each other in 2 years. "I never forgot that promise I made you." I tell her seriously

I can almost hear her smile. She doesn't say anything. The bell rings and I have to go. I tell her I might be able to call her at lunch, but it depends on Luke. We say goodbye, and then that's it. I can still hear her voice in my ear as I walk to my next class alone. I wish she was here next to me. I miss her lavender smell. Her raspy voice and the crinkle of her nose when she laughed. I miss her and for some reason, it just now hit me.

The rest of the day went by quick. I didn't get to call Ashley back at lunch because I didn't hang out with Luke and Daniele. I hung out with Taryn and Nicole, playing a pick-up lunch basketball game with 3 other girls that were on the team.

I pull into my driveway and turn my car off. I get out of my car and im still thinking about her. She hasn't left my mind since she called me. Im so glad she did. I almost walk into the house before I even noticed a U-Haul in the truck. I wrinkle my forehead in confusion and walk over to it.

I look in the back and I notice that half of my bedroom is in it. Where the hell are we going? I run inside and call for my dad. No answer. I walk up the stairs and my door is wide open. I walk inside and there he is. He's kneeling on my floor with a box in front of him almost filled up with all my clothes.

"Dad, what's going on?" I ask him dropping my bag onto the floor where my chair I had in my room use to be. I walk over to him and kneel down next to him. "Where's everyone?" I ask him. I watch him. He stopped putting my clothes into the box. I look inside and it's full. I watch him tape it shut and write 'Spencer's Clothes' on it.

He stands up without even saying a word to me. He picks up the box and starts out of the room. "Dad!" I yell after him and follow him outside to the truck.

He finally turns to me after he sets the box down. I know he can tell that im worried and confused. "Spence sweetie, I bought us a house. We're moving tonight. We need to finish packing." He starts back towards the house I grew up in.

I turn around, "Where?" I ask him

He turns around to me with a smile on his face, "California." He says and walks back inside, leaving me in the drive way. Smiling like an idiot.

**California! Ashley's POV**

I sit in my car, waiting for Kyla. Man, she's slower than a dead snail I swear. School let out 20 minutes ago and she said that she'd meet me here 15 minutes ago. Where the hell is she?

I turn my radio on and find nothing. I pull out my Paramore CD that Spencer gave me. I smile as I open it and I see the signature that she did. I read it to myself, "To Ash. Wouldn't it be awesome if I was a rock star and this signature would actually mean something 20 years from now? Enjoy you new favorite cd! Love Spence"

She is such a dork. I miss her a lot. I can't believe that she's excited that her parents are getting a divorce. Hell, I don't even remember when my parents got a divorce. I guess it didn't really matter, because I don't remember much of them together. Now I never see my mom, she's a whore. My dad, well he's always on tour. I wish that I had my own house.

I find the song _crushcrushcrush. _I smile as I remember why this is my favorite song. Spencer. I look up and sigh as I lean my head on the headrest. I look forward and I see Kyla and Aiden. Ugh. I can't believe that they're going out. I mean, im not jealous or anything, but you don't go out with your sister's ex-boyfriend. Especially if they knocked you up.

I remember the night that I found out that I was pregnant.

_I ran into my room from my bathroom. I ran over to my dresser where my phone was. A pregnancy stick in one hand and the other dialing Aiden's number. _

_It rings four times before he actually picks up, "Hey babe, what's up?" He asked me in his so called sexy voice_

"_Aiden, that voice isn't sexy. It's annoying. But Aiden-" He cuts me off_

"_Ash, is everything ok?" He asks me worried_

_Yeah, everything's ok. Im 15 and pregnant. "No Aiden, im… pregnant."_

_Silence. "Aiden, say something." I tell him as I sit down on the bed and stare at the stick._

"_How are you feeling?" He asks me_

_I hear him rustling in the background. Im assuming he's coming over. "Ok I guess."_

"_Ok, well im on my way over. We can talk about it more when I get there. I love you, Ash." He tells me and I hear a door close_

"_Yeah." I say and hang up. _

The door opens and Kyla and Aiden slide into the car. "Bout damn time." I say with a slight smile

"Hey Ash." Aiden says sweetly. He's always been sweet to me. Never mean.

"Hi." I say turning the music up louder and drove off

**A/N Ok did you like it? Yes? No? Maybe so? Haha. Ok, well… now that im done writing, it's your turn to review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I don't really have anything to say in this besides thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Enjoy chapter 4!**

**Ohio, Spencer's POV!**

I sat in the U-Haul with my dad. He's driving us. All the way to California. This is going to be one long ass car ride. Or is it truck ride?

We're in Nevada and im really tired. I stayed awake the whole time in Colorado. I'm going to go to sleep until California. Nevada is a boring state anyways.

My dad woke me up when he was pulling into the driveway of a one story, white house. It was actually pretty big for two people. There was a front yard. I look over at him sleepily, "Are we here?" I ask him not sure

He smiles back at me, exhausted im sure. "Yeah we are." He sighs and opens the door

I follow his lead and open my door. I wonder what time it is. Neither one of us has a cell phone anymore. Mine broke, and his he just got rid of because my mom keep calling him and bitching at him over the phone.

I walk behind him as he opens the door. He flips on a light as we walk into the living room. The house is totally empty. I walk around the house and notice how this house is actually better than our last house. I leave the kitchen as my dad comes in, "How many bedrooms?" I ask him not sure

"Three." He says walking over to the fridge. "We need food." He tells himself

I walk around the corner and into the hallway. At the end, I see the master bedroom and then one room. Where's the third one?

I walk back into the kitchen where me dad is still, "Where's the third bedroom?" I ask him anxious to pick my room.

"Basement." He smiles at me as he points me into the direction of the basement.

I walk down the stairs and into the basement. So would the house be considered a two-story house now? I see a big room, a bar, and then a little hallway and then the last bedroom. I walk into it and it's bigger than the other one up stairs. I smile as I know that this one will be mine.

I walk back up the stairs and my dad isn't there. "Dad!" Silence. I walk outside and I noticed that he took my car off of the back of the U-Haul and parked it in the garage. He turned the U-Haul around and opened the back up.

"We need to unpack what we can, Spence." Knowing him, that means the whole damn truck. Ugh.

It took us about 2 hours to unpack the truck completely. There was a lot of crap just for two people. I finally found out the time by my radio. Its 11:38 and im tried.

I put my bed together first and then I finally got to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. With getting into a school and all. But knowing my dad, he already got me enrolled into one.

I woke up today ready for my basketball game against Meriwether High. I got out of bed and then I remembered that, nope, no more basketball this year. Unless the school I go to hasn't started yet. I hope not.

I sigh as I make my way up the stairs and into the kitchen. I see my dad at the kitchen table. He must have put that together last night after I went to bed. I sit down across from him, "What time is it?" I ask him

"6:15." He laughs

I groan, "Are you serious!" I jump up from my sit to go back to bed. Time different is a bitch.

"Spence sweetie, I hope you're going to get ready for school today!" My dad calls after me.

Im halfway down the stairs already. Shit, I really have to go to school today. I walk into my room and to a box that my dad packed full of my clothes with.

I open it up and pull out my skinny jeans, a white tee that has black writing on it and a black guitar. I put those on and then my black converse. I love my black converse. I walk to another box and pull out my brush, tooth brush, and makeup. I'll take a shower tonight.

By the time I come back up stairs, I was informed that it was 7 and I needed to eat breakfast. I sat down with what little food we had. Cereal, my favorite. Froot Loops. Mmm.

It's around 7:30 as I follow my dad to my new school in my car. I begged him for 10 minutes to let me drive there and back. He finally gave in.

I parked my car along with his. We walked into the office and up to the counter. My stomach just filled with butterflies. I don't think that I was ever this nervous. Well, besides the basketball championship last year that we won.

"May I help you?" The lady at the desk seemed annoyed of us already.

"Yeah, this is Spencer Carlin. She needs her schedule for her classes." My dad told the lady.

The lady gave me a fake smile, "Here you go sweetie. You might want to hurry, the bell is about to ring." She tells me

"What time is it?" I ask her taking my schedule

"7:45." She went back to typing stuff on the computer

I turn to my dad as he hugged me goodbye. He tells me that I better be home before 5 and then he left.

I walked out into the hallway of my new school. I don't even know what the school name is. I look down at my schedule and look at my classes. 1- Language Room 206. 2- Math Room A8. 3- Biology Room 801. 4- Free Period. 5- Social Studies Room 406. 6- Art Room 936.

Art? What the hell! I draw sure, but why do I have to take a class for that! Ugh, today is going to be long! I wish I had my cell phone now.

I start to walk to find my first class and then the bell rings. Great, that's just perfect! I hurry to my class.

I walk into room 206 and the whole class looks at me. The butterflies increase a lot. I walk over to the teacher. She looks at my schedule and then turns to the class. "Class this is Spencer Carlin. She just moved here from Ohio." I turn to the teacher and glare at her. Damn it, that better not happen in all my classes.

I go to the back and sit down. I sit down next to this girl who I think is Asian. But I don't know. Maybe im wrong. Chinese? Wait, isn't that the same thing? Wow, I need to pay attention more in school.

The girl turns to me, "Im Kyla." She puts out her hand

I don't want to look like a bitch on the first day, so I shake it. Plus, I need the friends. "Hi."

"So, you just moved here?" She states more than questions

I nod, "Yeah. It was hell." I chuckled since she laughed a little

We didn't talk anymore until the bell rang and I had to go to math. I stood up, "Hey," She was talking to me again

I look at her and we walk together out of the classroom. She's pretty cute actually, "Im doubting that you have any plans for lunch am I correct?" She smiles at me

I laugh, "Wow, I just meet you and you already know my plans for the day." I smile at her

She laughs, "Shut up. So, you want to eat with me and my friends today?" She asks me as we walk down the hallway

"Um, sure." I really don't want too; I can make friends of my own thank you very much.

"Ok cool. My sister will be happy to meet you." She smiles at me and walks into her classroom.

What the hell was that about? Loser.

The bell already rang and im still trying to find my stupid math room. Finally a teacher helped me. I must of looked lost or something. Drrr. California has stupid people here.

I walk into my math class and the same thing happens to me as what happen in Language. I go to the back and sit down next to the window and a really cute black haired boy. He's lucky im gay, or else I'd be flirting with him. Well I mean, I guess lucky isn't the word. But whatever.

"My friend knows someone that lives in Ohio." He tells me

"And I care why?" I tell him and I roll my eyes

That class couldn't have went by any slower I swear. Its break now and im just trying to find my next class. I would like to be there early once today. Science. Ugh, my worst class.

This room was actually really easy to find. Unlike my math class.

The teacher told me where to sit and I got to sit in the back. The bell rang and people pour into the room.

A couple of minutes passed and the class already started. All of a sudden, a Latino girl sits down in the seat next to me. "You look familiar." She tells me

"Ok." I say back to her and continue reading the science book like we were suppose to be doing

"You new?" She asks

"Yeah." I tell her. She could probably sense the annoyance in my voice.

"Where from? Don't say Oakland or San Francisco. I might have to kick your ass." She tells me.

I look at her and notice that she's serious. Yeah, like she can kick my ass. "Neither." I tell her, "Im from Ohio." I add

I watch her as her facial expression changes. "That would… um, explain the accent." She says and turns away

"Um, sure." I say and go back to reading

Free period was pretty pointless today. All I did was sit in my car the whole time. Now it was lunch.

I met Kyla by the cafeteria like she said to. We walked over to a table that the annoying raven boy and the bitchy Latino girl were already sitting at.

"Hey guys, this is Spencer." She told them

The girl who I haven't seen yet looked up, "Wait… As—" Kyla cut her off

"This is Chelsea," She pointed to the girl who was just talking, "And this here is Aiden and Madison." She sat down and I followed her lead

"Yeah, I met them earlier." I said referring to Raven Boy and Queen Bitch.

"Hey guys, um, where is…" Kyla asked. Were they always this weird?

"She went out to lunch with someone I think." Madison said

"Damn it." Kyla said and began eating her salad she got

The lunch was awkward. I swear, im not going to eat with them anymore. Kyla walked me to my next class. I wonder if she's gay. I smile as I walk into my class and up to the teacher.

A few students were already seated. "Miss Carlin, you may sit… right there." Ms. Wood said. She was a young teacher. A couple of months, it will be legal. I smile as I take my seat in the back.

The bell rings and the teacher started to talk until the door opened. A girl walked in, followed by… holy shit, it can't be. She walks over to her row and starts to walk back. She hasn't recognized me yet. She finally lifts her head and spots me.

**A/N Ok! There it was! How did you like it? Review and you'll get a cookie. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry about the long delayed update. I had this chapter typed and the day I was going to post it, I come home from school to find out that my computer crashed and lost everything. So I just haven't been in the writing mood lately and yeah. So now I am! Lol.**

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

**Ashley's POV!**

I roll over in my oversized comfortable bed. I really don't want to go to school today. I look at my phone and it's already 7:45. I'll already be late, why bother? But I do get out of bed, I have to go to school today, I have a lunch date with Carmen.

Carmen. Well, she's just a friend. I'd date her and all, but then again I wouldn't. She has anger issues and I really don't want to be in a relationship with someone that has anger issues. Too much pressure on walking on thin ice so I don't piss her off.

Im in my expensive car right now driving from Starbucks to school. It's 8:30 already. I take a sip of my latte. I have a 2007 sliver Porsche. I have another car at the house, but I decided to take this one today. My other one is a black Escalade.

They are both the love of my lives. Well, yeah they both are. A certain Ohio blonde doesn't count anymore. Im sure I don't even like her anymore. But who knows? I haven't seen the chick in 2 years. I miss her a lot though. I wish she was here. I'd date her in a heartbeat instead of the other punk that has a crush on me.

I walk through the halls. Great timing I must say. Its passing period. Ok well no not anymore. The bell just rang. I sigh, I'll just take a little trip to my locker and drop off this book I have. What book is it again? Oh right, history. My least favorite class of them all.

I get to my locker and I place my book in there. I don't have history till 5th period.

"Damn it. Where the hell is my math class?" I hear from behind me. That sounded a lot like someone I know. I turn around and no one is there. Hmm. Oh well. Off to 2nd period. Science.

Break came by fast. I was glad science was over. Even though I did get another half hour of sleep. I really shouldn't go to Ego on a school night. But, I couldn't turn down an offer ya know!

I met up with Kyla. Boy is she acting weird. She keeps telling me that I really have to meet the new chick that goes here. I don't want to meet her. I have enough friends you know.

"She's really nice, Ash. You'll like her." Kyla told me

"Yeah, you'd do her too. And she is so not nice! She's a bitch!" Aiden is probably right. We do usually have the same taste in girls. I mean, come on, look at me.

"Whatever. Im not meeting her." I tell them

"Meeting who?" Madison is here! I give her a hug

"I don't know. Some girl that just moved here from somewhere I don't know." Then the bell rang. "Damn it. Break is so not long enough." I walk to my next class

Finally lunch came. I need some food. Im starving! I meet up with Carmen at my car. She's texting someone when I walk up. I wonder who? Ha, like I really care.

I unlock the doors and we get in, "Hey babe." She kisses my cheek. Ok so I don't say anything. I like the little kisses. Even if they aren't on my cheek. She's a hell of a kisser. I wonder if Spencer is a good kisser? I never really got to see. We only had what? One kiss? Two? I don't know.

"Hey." I say starting the car, "So where are we eating today?" I turn to her

"I don't know. How bout… your house?" She smiles at me and I can't help but smile back.

"We did that yesterday though." I say pulling out of the school parking lot

She laughs a little, "Yeah, but you were really good. So we should do it again." She winks at me

"But im really hungry." I pout at her

"Fineee. Let's go to that really good burger place down on the Boulevard." She tells me and I go there.

She is right. That place is the best! I know that we'll be a little late back to school, but who cares? It's our least favorite class.

We get there and we order our food. We get it fast because I know the casher. You know, a little too well. Her name was Candy. Sound stripperish? Yeah, well it's because her real first name, Emily, was good enough.

We eat our food pretty quickly and then we head back to school. We were listening to the radio on the way there. "Ash, you got any good cd's?" Carmen asks me looking for some cd's.

"Yeah, there's one in the glove box." I tell her turning right at a stop sign

She opens the glove box and pulls out my Paramore cd. She opens it up and reads what Spencer wrote me, "Who the hell is Spencer?" she turns to me

"Oh, um, just this girl—" She cuts me off

"It's a girl?" She says

I turn to her, "Yeah, Spencer is a girl. Not an 'it'." Damn women. And to think I slept with you yesterday.

"Whatever. You better not do anything with _her._" She puts in the cd and _Pressure_ plays. Spencer's favorite song.

"Even if I wanted too, I couldn't. She lives in Ohio." Way to get me depressed, Carmen.

We pull into the school parking lot and we park the car. Now we're off to my least favorite class. History. Joy.

The bell just rang. Great. We walk into the classroom and everyone's eyes are on us. Just like I like it. The teacher is actually smoking hot. She's the coach for the girl's basketball. Did I mention how much I hate basketball now? Yeah. Spencer ruined that too.

I walk over to my aisle and I head down for my seat in the back. I almost get to my seat when I finally look up and I see her. Spencer. I stop walking and we stare at each other. It can't be. No. it can't.

"Ashley, please take your seat. I would like to get something done today without you disrupting the class." Ms. Wood said and the class laughed

She seats behind me. No no no. I must be dreaming. No, Candy put something in my drink. It was payback. Spencer isn't here.

"Are you new?" Damn Carmen, stop talking to her

"Miss Davies! Please." Ms. Wood said again

I sit down. "Um yeah." Spencer says. No no no, someone please pinch me! Where is that annoying guy that sits in front of me when I need him the most?

"Where'd you move from?" Stop talking to her Carmen!

Spencer let's out a forced laugh, "Ha! What Ashley hasn't told you?" Geez thanks Spence.

"Wait… you're the girl from Ohio? The one who gave Ash that Paramore cd and signed it really corny like?" Carmen is getting a little angry. This might be bad.

"Excuse me?" Spencer says

Just wake up right now, Davies. Spencer really isn't here. Nope. She's not. Carmen is just talking to herself. Yup. And I need to stop going to Ego's late at night. Get more sleep. Yup. That's what I need. Sleep.

Carmen isn't talking to Spencer anymore. Good job. Wait, Spencer's getting up. Where is she going? No, Spencer don't leave! Ugh. She's gone.

I get up and follow her. I ignore the comments people are saying. I ignore the teacher and Carmen. I open the door and Spencer's walking down the hallway.

"Spencer!" I run after her. Ugh, today was so not the day to wear heals.

She turns around and waits for me. Thank you. I get to her finally and she crosses her arms over her the shirt I borrowed once. I loved that shirt. It smelled just like her. I stare at her. "I can't believe it." I say

She rolls her eyes. She doesn't say anything. I sigh, "Um… sorry about Carmen—"

"I really don't care." She cut me off. I probably deserve it

"Spencer," I say. But I don't know why. I don't have anything else to say to her.

"So I see you changed." She says looking at my outfit

I smile at her but she doesn't smile back, "You don't like it do you?" I say

"I don't know. Im not here to judge. But what happened to your other style?" She asks

Um… you happened. I shrug. "I don't know. I needed a change."

"So are you and Carmen going out?" She asks kind of quietly

What am I suppose to say? "Well technically no." I say. That's good. Right?

"Um you want to go get our things? I've wanted to get out of here for a while now." Ok, does she have ADD or something?

I laugh a little, "Yeah, I'll be right back." I say and I leave for our class again

**A/N Ok there is chapter 5! This is a lot better than what I had written before. Haha. Anyways, reviews are always helpful!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed! There wasn't as many as reviews as chapter 4 though. **

**Enjoy chapter 6!**

**Spencer's POV!**

I walk down the hallway of King High. Im actually really pissed off at Ashley. I don't really know why though. I don't want too, but I am. Maybe it's because of that girl Carmen that she was with when she walked in. I wonder if they're going out. Who am I kidding? They are.

"Spencer!" I hear being called behind me. I know its Ashley. I stop and turn around. She's wearing heels, so I guess I'll be nice to her and wait. "I can't believe it." She says as I cross my arms across my chest.

I roll my eyes. I don't say anything because I don't want too. I don't think I can actually. "Um… sorry about Carmen—"

I cut her off. I really don't want to hear anything about Carmen anymore. She's a bitch with a good sense of style. "I really don't care." I tell her with an attitude. Well I really don't.

She just stands there, "Spencer," She starts but it doesn't look like she'll go anywhere with it.

Look at her outfit. She changed so much. I liked her better when she went to Ohio. "So I see you changed." I uncross my arms and put my hands in my pockets

She smiles at me. Why is she smiling at me? I don't smile back. I just stare at her, "You don't like it do you?" She says with a little disappointment in her voice

I really don't like it. Well most of it. She did get a tattoo on her lower back. That is really hot. "I don't know. Im not here to judge. But what happened to your other style?" I ask her because I really wonder where it all went. Or maybe it was just for small talk. I don't know.

I watch her shrug. She does that a lot actually. "I don't know. I needed a change." Why? Because of me probably.

I sigh, "Are you and Carmen going out?" I ask her quietly. I don't want to hear the answer. I don't even know why I asked her though. But I guess I do want to know. Ah! I don't know.

"Well technically no." She says and I don't even want to hear more. I can't listen to anymore of that. Even though I did bring it up. This was pretty stupid for me to do.

"Um you want to go get our things? I've wanted to get out of here for a while now." Wow it sounds like I have ADD. Ha, that would be funny if I did. You know how random I would be?

She laughs a little bit and I just smile at her, "Yeah, I'll be right back." She tells me and leaves for our history class.

I sigh again. How long does it take her to get both of our things? Oh well I did have my stuff out of my backpack. Because, unlike her, I was ready to work.

A cold wind blew and I shivered as she came out of the classroom and made her way back to me. I put my back pack on and she put her bag or purse or whatever it is on her shoulder. We make our way out to the parking lot. 

"So im guessing that you don't have your car here." She thinks she knows me of so well.

I smile, "Nope, I have it." Ha! Take that little missy. Or you know. Don't.

She raises her eye brows a little. It shouldn't be that much of a surprise. "Um ok. So what do you want to do?" She asks me

How am I supposed to know that? I've only lived here for like… a day or half of one at least. "Um, I don't know. What is there to do. This is your turf." I tell her

That made her smile, "True. Ok come on." She says walking in the opposite direction of my car. She better have a car because I ain't walking wherever she is taking me.

We walk up to a sliver Porsche. This is her car?! "Is this yours?!" I exclaimed touching it and running my hand over to the door handle

She chuckles, "Yeah it is." There is a beeping noise coming from the car, "Get in." Ah, she unlocked the doors.

I get into the car and I look down on the floor on the car. It's a cd case. "This is going to break if it's on the floor like that." I pick up the cd case and I start to hand it to her when I noticed that it was the Paramore cd I gave her. "You still have this?" I ask her

"Yeah im surprised that it isn't worn out yet. I listen to it all the time." She tells me. Wow I can't really believe that she still has it. Im actually more surprised though when she turns on her car and Pressure comes playing throughout the car. I look over at her and she smiles. I wonder if Carmen was in here.

She pulls out of the parking lot and it looks like she's just driving aimlessly around. "So um, where are we going?" I ask her looking out of her car window. I never saw this part of LA. Well, I never saw LA before. She you could only imagine how I look.

"I don't know. You want to go to the beach?" She asks me as she stops at a red light. She looks over at me.

"Um, well no Im really not in the mood to wear a tampon." I laugh at her expression.

"Well ok then." She focuses on the road once more when the light turns green. It's different having her drive around a town that she knows well.

"How about a movie?" I ask looking over at her

She glances at me, "Yeah ok." She turns right and cuts off a car

"Geez, Ash, cut him off again and he might shoot you." That's right. I've watched movies.

She's laughing at me. That really brings up my self-esteem, "Spencer, they aren't going to shoot me. It's LA." 

"Exactly!" She laughs more and I smile. I realized that I missed that smile of hers

We go into this nice town instead of that crappy one that we were just in. If the movie theater is in here, then wow. It must be big compared to all these houses. She pulls up into a driveway but I can't see behind the bushes. Stupid bushes.

She punches in a number and the gate opens. When they open fully, I see a giant house. This has to be hers. She stops her car and opens her door. So much for the movie. I open my door and get out. I leave my bag in the car though.

We walk up to the front door and I watch as she punches in another number. "Um so im guessing we aren't going to the movies." I make her laugh again. I really don't even try.

"Yeah, but no good ones come out until next week." She opens the door and we walk inside, "So I was thinking that we could come here and watch one." I don't really even hear what she just said. The house is humongous! Im in awe. "Spencer?" She laughs and I look over at her and she motions towards the living room im guessing.

We walk into the living room and I sit down on the comfortable couch and watch her put in a movie. "What are we watching?" I ask her looking around the room

"A movie." She smiles at me and walks out of the room

I wonder where she went. And I wonder what movie we're watching. I look at the screen when noise starts coming from it. Ugh, I hate previews. They are really boring.

She comes back into the room with two glasses that she sets down on the table. "Ok what do you want?" she holds up a wine bottle and then a soda bottle

I chuckle, "Um, the soda." I say

She pours herself a glass of wine and then me a glass of soda. "I thought you liked wine." She says sitting down next to me and taking a sip of her wine.

"I do. I just don't want any." Because last time, we got drunk.

I smell popcorn. I smile at the smell, "What are you smiling at?" She asks taking another sip

"Um the popcorn, duh." I smile and jump up from the couch and go into the kitchen. I didn't know where it was, so I followed the popcorn smell.

When I got into the room, the microwave beeped. "Ash! It's done! And I don't know how to work you microwave!" I yell looking at the microwave. It looks like a mix between a computer and a tv and a microwave. So it's a comtvwave. Yup.

"You don't have to yell, geez Spence." She smiles as she pushes a button and the door opens. I just realized that I've been calling her Ash and not Ashley. It's out of habit.

She pulls out the popcorn and shakes the bag. I smile and my eyes light up. I love popcorn. If you didn't notice. And she knows I do too. She laughs at me when I grab the bag from her hand and I go back into the massive living room. I plop down onto the couch and open the bag up and start eating from the bag.

Ashley comes back into the room with a glass bowl. Im guessing she wants me to dump the popcorn into the bowl. She sits down next to me, "Pour it in here." She says

I pour a little bit in the bowl. Like a handful, "That is all you get. Don't eat it all in one handful." I smile at her and she smiles back. She grabs the bag from my hands and pours all of it into the bowl.

The movie starts and it's Transformers. "Why are we watching Transformers?" I haven't seen it yet, but the lead girl is hot.

"Because I haven't seen it and neither have you." How did she know?

"How'd you know?" I ask grabbing a handful of popcorn

"Because im physic." She smiles big at me

"Loser." I grab another handful and eat it

Half way through the movie, I start falling asleep. This is why I don't want to watch the movie. It looked boring. I lay my head on Ashley's shoulders without thinking about anything and I close my eyes. I felt her tense up but then relax when she switched positions so I'd be a lot more comfortable. I soon fell asleep.

**A/N Ok there was chapter 6! Hope you liked it! Reviews are always helpful!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry about the delayed update. I've been pretty busy with a lot of things here at my house. And a lot of drama at school. Ugh, ok on with the story.**

**Ashley's POV!**

I don't know if she meant to lay her head down on my shoulder or what, but I switched positions so she'd be a lot more comfortable. Well at least I hope she is. I wonder how long this movie is. It's pretty boring. Maybe when she falls asleep I can act like it's over and fall asleep with her.

About 10 minutes pasted and finally she falls asleep. She must have been pretty tired to fall asleep that quick. Luckily I have the remote right next to me so I won't have to move and wake her up. I turn the movie off and I stare at her for a moment. I can't believe she's actually here. You know?

She's still as beautiful as ever too. A part of me still thinks that this is all a dream, but the other part is telling me to quit being stupid and tell her everything that I feel and stuff.

I sigh and I lean my head back onto the back of the couch and I close my eyes. Im about to fall asleep I just know it. Until Spencer jolts awake. She quickly stands and I start laughing. I wonder what happened. She looks over at me and I can tell that she's blushing. "Don't say anything." She smiles at me and sits back down

I sit up straight and I turn towards her, "Spence." I say and she looks over at me with an embarrassed smile. I smile back at her and I take her hand and get off of the couch. I lead her into this room where my dad sometime records but I took it over and now I record stuff in here.

Once inside, I sit her down on a wooden stool and I grab my guitar off the wall. She looks at me like im crazy. I turn on the background music to what I wrote while I was in Ohio. I sit down on the other stool. "Ashley, what are you doing?" She asks me

I smile at her and I strum the guitar once, "What does it look like?" I smile bigger at her and strum the guitar again. "Now shh." She giggles and watches me as I begin to sing.

_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place _

They start in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying safe and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore

They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

What am I going to say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just mmmmm

And they start in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

And it stats in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
'cause you make me smile baby  
Just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight

Wherever wherever wherever you go  
Wherever wherever wherever you go

wherever you go  
I always know  
'Cause you make me smile  
Even just for a while 

After I finished the song, she stared at me with a smile. "When did you write that?" She asks me. I was hoping for more of a kiss. But yeah, what ever.

"Um, when I was in Ohio one night I was spending the night with you." I smiled at her as I set my guitar down.

I watched her eyes go from me to my guitar. She smiled big and grabbed it. "It's my turn now." She strummed my guitar a couple of times before she started to sing. I've never heard her sing before, but I've heard her play something on the guitar. She's actually really good. But she never shows or tells anyone that she plays.

**A/N Ok there it is. I know it was really short and all. You should tell me what Spencer should sing to Ashley! Because I cant find anything right now. A song that expresses her feelings though. Lol. Ok well yeah. Hope you liked it. If not, im sorry. I think im losing my touch for this story.**

**Oh the song here is Bubbly by Colbie Caillat. And im suppose to tell everyone to go read Soccer Is Love from my friend Casey because she needs more people to read her story. It's all true and it's her life a couple of years ago and what she went through and stuff. Yeah, it's actually really good. But yeah.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know what everyone who reads this story and has been waiting for me to update it is thinking. Trust me; I know what you guys are thinking. Because I've gotten a few emails telling me to hurry up and update this story. Haha. So, yeah im sorry I haven't updated in forever. Some of you may have seen my others stories that I've started and is continuing to update those one frequently, but its because I've been I major writers block in this story. Truthfully, I have no clue where im actually taking this story. Lol. But yeah, I want to thank a particularly reviewer, who just actually reviewed and gave me tons of song ideas for Spencer too sing. So yeah, thanks to **Raerly**. I really appreciate it.**

**And if you are new to this story or site or whatever, I think you should go to my page and check out my other stories I have for South of Nowhere. Why? Because they seem to be pretty good and you would like them. A Separated Promise is another one that seems to be doing really well like this story and the one before it.**

**Ok enough of me talking, I guess on with the story. And if you guys have any ideas for the story, throw them out there. Lol. **

**I don't even know what chapter im on. Lol. **

**Spencer's POV!!**

She looked almost shocked that I grabbed her guitar. I've never really played for anyone but her. And I only played for her once or twice. I've never sung either. Especially a song that I wrote myself. Oh my god I think im going to puke.

I open my mouth and I let the first verse flow right out;

Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now

She smiles at me when I finish the verse. I smile back at her while I sing the second verse;

Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out   
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now

I can't look at her right now because if she smiles too much bigger, im going to have to stop singing and kiss her because of her smile alone. That's one of the things that made me first fall in love with her. Yeah I said it. Fell in love.

And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all   
You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day?  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow   
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody   
Feels the way I do  
About you now

And the last part is true. No one that I have ever met or I have ever heard about ever felt the way I feel about her right now.

And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how

I said maybe   
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after an  
You're my wonderwall

Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me

You're gonna be the one that saves me

You're gonna be the one that saves me

And I strum the guitar one last time before I set it down. There is a blanket of silence in the room right now. I don't know if it's an awkward silence. But when I hear clapping from behind me, my eyes go wide and all of the blood drains from my body. "Who is your friend Davies?" I don't turn around. I stare at Ashley

"Oh hey Bobby. This is Spencer." I watch her smile to this so called older looking Bobby.

He uncrosses his arms and raises his eye brows, "You mean _the _Spencer. From Ohio?" Aw she talked about me? Ashley nods, "Well Ohio here has got some _amazing _talent." He sits down on a vacant stool

"That's not all she's amazing at." She smiles at me. The smile that makes her crinkles her nose. If I were standing, my knees would have gone weak.

Bobby smiles and then stares at me "Have you ever thought about going into the music bus—"

I cut him off, "No I haven't. That is Ashley's place. Mine is photography." Why the hell would I get into the music business? That has always been Ashley's dream and I can't just walk in here and take that away from her.

"Well, you have an amazing voice. Amazing skills on the guitar. I think you could make it big." Um hello? Ashley is sitting right next to you!

"No. I don't play for people."

"Ashley is people." He narrows his eyes at me

"Don't bring her into this." I stand up and Ashley looks like she is trying to hold back some laughter

He stands up too, "You brought her into it first." He says in a matter-of-fact tone

"Whatever." I sit back down. I wonder what this button means. Oops. Something is playing… wait… "Wait Ash is that you singing." She nods and I finally find the volume button and turn it up. "See Bobby, she is amazing."

"I know. She already has a label." Oh. Well. Still. "What do you say about getting you one?"

"Last time I checked, she wasn't into labels. And neither am I." Ha, yeah take that.

Ashley chuckles at my dorkiness, "Come on Spence, you have a great voice." She says it with a smile. Being a rock star isn't me though. I mean, I would loveee to be a rock star. But, I don't know. In reality I don't want to be one.

"I don't know…" I say half listening to them and half listening to Ashley's song

"Sleep on it." Bobby smiles down at me and leaves the room as the song finishes

I stare at Ashley, "You could really make it big, Spence. You got the voice, guitar skills, and the hot body." She smiles at and bits her bottom lip

"You know, if there wasn't a window right there and if Bobby was watching us right this second and hey! He's so eating my popcorn!" I jump up off of the stool and walk out of the room. I extend my arm and he hands me the bowl. I walk back in and sit back down, "I would so totally jump on you right now." I smile and then eat a hand full of popcorn.

**Ok there it is. The song was Wonderwall by Oasis. Review if you want!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry! Here is the longgg awaited chapter you've all been waiting for! I've been having the such busiest life on the entire planet lol. It's too much to explain and yeah. Anyways, here it is.**

**Chapter 9?**

**Spencer's POV!**

It's been a week since the day in Ashley's recording studio. Where it all happened. Where I saw what I've been missing. The old Ashley. My old Ashley. She sat right in front of me as I played her guitar and sung to her. Something I never do to anyone… only for the people who I care most about. The thing is… she's the only person I've done that with.

Something is telling me that holding the grudge against her needs to be let go. To let her back in. but something else is telling me the exact different. Its telling me 'no, don't let her back. She'll just hurt you again.' I don't know what to do anymore.

I've been sitting in my room for a week now trying to figure out what I should do. If I shouldn't let her back in, why am I spending every waking second with this gorgeous girl?

I look over at the sleeping body next to me. She never wore a shirt while she slept. It's so cute. But yet, so extremely sexy. And her brown locks covering part of her vision. I gently place a finger on her cheek and slide the strand back behind her ear. She moves a little and I smile at her through the darkness.

How does this girl do this to me? I sigh and roll over onto my side and watch my clock turn to 4:47am. I haven't slept since she's been gone. Why can't I sleep anymore now that she's back?

I flip onto my back and stare up at the ceiling. It's ugly. The cottage cheese white boring ceiling. Seriously, whoever thought up that idea was an idiot. I sigh again, not really noticing it. I wonder to myself, what if I did take that chance, become famous. Ashley and Bobby said so their self. Unless… they were just saying it to make me feel good about my crappy voice. I have no clue. They'd be bitches though if that's what really happened.

Ashley rolls over in her sleep and mumbles something I can't make out. I smile because she's so adorable. She doesn't even know it. She slides her arm across my waist and pulls me closer to her. She snuggles into my arm and I can feel her body let out a long breath and it slowly goes back into a perfect rhythm of in and out.

I move my arm so she's more comfortable. She lets me and then she places her head on my inner shoulder. I wrap my arm around her and close my eyes. I smile because this is perfect. This is what we use to do. Even as friends. It was almost instantly, my eyes felt heavy and soon I drifted off to sleep.

This was almost too perfect.

**Okay okay… I know it was like, super duper short, but it's only because I gotta go somewhere. But, if I get a lot of reviews, I'll promise you a long chapter next time : so what do you say? Review? Yeahhh! :**


End file.
